S&M
by Avi Fairchild
Summary: Soul and Maka. Sadism and Masochism. Sex and Mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

Her body was my toy; I could do with her whatever I liked. I could pull those sandy blonde pigtails as hard as I liked and listen to her beautiful moans and cries or gently run my fingers through it and enjoy the soft blush that would bloom in the apples of her cheeks and spread from there. She lay there in front of me, completely nude and I pondered all the things I could do to that body. Perhaps I could run my coarse, calloused hands against the smooth skin of her sides and find delight in the sensual curves. Or maybe I could rough up that gorgeous skin, make her kneel on the carpet and take my thick member in her mouth and when she got up with my cum dripping from her hungry mouth she would have two perfect carpet-burned kneecaps. Then I would push her back to the ground and let her body burn against the carpet as I pump into her. No, I wouldn't dare be that gentle.

"Master…please take me…," she lay there on the bed with a collar of black leather studded with metal spikes tight about her neck and nothing else.

"What did you say?" I asked as I let my voice drop into a register filled with danger and sexuality. Each word was like a drop of heated wax upon her fair skin, for I saw goose-bumps dot her arms and legs as she closed her legs trying to hide her arousal. I could smell it anyway, musky and rich.

"I want you to do me now, please Master…," she blushed a bright crimson as she realized that what she had just said would earn her a swift punishment. I sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned for her to crawl over; when she got close I quickly pushed her so she was bent over my lap. I massaged her ass with one hand as the other gripped her collar.

"You know what happens to slaves who ask for so much?" I gave her ass a quick spank and she gasped, a light red color formed in the place I had hit, "They get spanked," I spanked her harder, " and whipped," I spanked her again, " and tortured," she moaned out as I spanked her a final time. Her ass was bright red from the hits it had taken and I massaged it once more.

"Nnh..," I loved the sound of her moans, they were sweet. I loved the sound of her screams of pain and pleasure better. The smell of her wetness was even more prominent than before.

"Lie back on the bed, spread your legs…," she did as I said, blushing all the while. I opened the drawer in the bedside table and took out a couple lengths of coarse rope and tied her dainty ankles to the bed posts and pulled them tight, she gasped as she felt the rope rub against her sensitive skin, "Struggle as much as you want, it'll only burn you more," I lay between her legs and gazed upon her clean shaven pussy and licked my lips. I started with one long lick right in between her lips, and then I slowly pressed my tongue against her entrance refusing to enter her. She pushed herself down a little, forcing my tongue into her. I smirked a little and began to dart my tongue in and out. She arched her back enjoying the sensation, I stopped.

"Why…," she panted, "Why did you stop?" I grinned evilly and licked at her clit, she moaned. I bit down on her clit gently and she cried out in pleasure. I switched to and from licking to biting and she seemed to be enjoying every ounce of the attention I lavished upon her delicate parts. She began breathing unevenly; I knew she would orgasm any second, "NNH!" She arched her back, her ankles rubbed against the ropes as she wriggled at the rush of pleasure.

"Oh, you came without permission. You should know better," I smiled darkly at the prospect of getting to punish her once more. I untied her ankles and then flipped her so she lay on her stomach, and then I retied her ankles to the bedposts. She must've known what was coming for she struggled a lot, moaning as the rope burned her ankles. I drew a whip that had been holstered at my side and cracked it in the air above her back.

"No! Please don't whip me!" She begged me and I just laughed. I struck her once across the back leaving a deep red mark that didn't bleed, but looked painful anyway. I laughed at her little cry of pain, knowing that many more strokes of the whip were to hit her back. I whipped her again and again. Each time I earned a little louder cry of pain and before long I had begun to make her bleed. Her beautiful back now torn up and spilling forth rich, merlot colored blood. She was crying a little and I got a particularly wicked idea. I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels I kept by the bed and poured a little into her wounds, "AHH! Fuck! No…," she squirmed and cried out in pain.

"I could add some salt…," I was getting heavily turned on by her cries of pain, more than I would like to let on. I grabbed a small dish of salt I had placed on the bedside table for this encounter and I sprinkled it into her wounds and rubbed it in, I got blood all over my hands, but I didn't care. She screamed and cried and I relished the wicked feeling I derived from it all, I grabbed her face and had her lick all her salty, metallic tasting blood off of my hand, "See what you get when you disobey?" She looked so close to another orgasm, her eyes were half-lidded and in a haze. I decided to be kind to her give her what she had asked for. I untied her ankles and had her get on all fours as I undid the leather belt on my pants and slid them off. I took a moment and rubbed my member, enjoying the sensation of pleasure I got from it and I slid it into her.


	2. Chapter 2

I slid it into her and watched her face relax at the feeling of me deep inside her. It was moments like these that I loved. When I could give her so much pleasure and feel such a deep bond that we had formed. I lost my devious composure to her when she told me to untie her.

"Do it," she said. Her eyes were dark with a familiar lusty gaze.

"Alright," I knew I was going to be in for some very rough, passionate lovemaking. I untied her and she pushed me onto my back and grasped my neck gently with one hand, I felt my own breathing hitch. She grasped my neck tighter, forcing me back onto the bed and she began to lower herself onto my erection. I tensed up as I felt her warmth envelop my cock slowly. I thrusted up into her and she gave a surprised look for one second, and the next was a look of pure evil. She got up off of me and let go of my neck, she began to put on a crimson silk robe and leave the bedroom. I got up and pushed her up against the door, "Don't leave me hanging," I kissed the side of her neck as I held her by her thin wrists to the door.

"Why shouldn't I?" She smirked, I kissed that smirking mouth.

"Because I want, no I _need _you." I had forgotten how submissive I could be. She gave me a long doubtful look and then spoke.

"I want you on your knees, begging for me to fuck you," She said in a lush, deep voice filled with dominance. I felt a shiver run through my body and my cock twitched hungrily, craving attention. I got down on all my knees at her feet.

"Please mistress, treat me roughly like a sex slave and fuck me any way you like," I felt a warm blush take to my cheeks and I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and repeat that," she kicked me in the side. I fell over onto my side and I looked up at her and repeated what I had said, "Now kiss me everywhere, but my breasts and pussy." I groaned, she knew exactly how to torture me. I began to lavish kisses upon her tiny feet and ankles, "No hands! Put them behind your back," she instructed. I obeyed and put my hands behind my back and continued kissing my way upwards and I kissed her shins, knees and thighs and the area right above her pussy, I could feel her shaking lightly under my touches. This egged me on and I continued to kiss my way up her stomach to right under her breasts. I then kissed her right hand and up that arm as slowly and sensually as I could. The tension was building up so much I just wanted to grab my cock and begin jerking off to finally relieve myself of the hard feeling. I kissed up her left arm and across her collarbones; her breathing had deepened once again. I kissed her neck and she moaned out.

"Enjoying yourself mistress?" I smirked. She gave me a deadly look.

"Stand up," I did as she said and she procured a cock ring from the pocket in her robe and I flinched. She slid it over my cock just past the head and I moaned. She took me in her hot mouth and began to suck my dick. I groaned as she stopped and swirled her wet tongue around my head and flicked it at the slit.

"Oh god, Maka," So much pressure was already building up in my cock. I felt ready to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, Maka…," I moaned out. I couldn't handle it any longer. I fell to my knees and begged, "Please, oh fucking god, please…let me cum," I felt so submissive saying that, god it felt so good. My face was flushed with red and burning with heat as she removed the cock ring and lay back on the bed.

"Now cum all over me," I blushed even redder than I already was. Then I took notice of how vulnerable she was while lying there, I stood before her and began to jerk off as if I was going to cum all over her beautiful, smooth skin. Instead, I quickly clambered on top of her and began thrusting into her rhythmically.

"No," I smirked as I pinned her down, her struggle was delicious to my eyes, "I am going to cum deep inside of you my pet," she and I changed roles so fast, but I always ended up coming out on top as the dominant one.

"Mnmnh," she moaned. My cock twitched and throbbed as I got closer and closer to the edge.

"Moan my name you fucking slut,"

"Nnmh," I pulled her hair and she groaned softly.

"Moan my name when you feel me cum in your soft pussy," I gripped her hair as I thrusted. I began to feel the pressure build up once again. She was moaning, her delicate lips parted, deliciously heated breaths spilling forth beautiful moans of pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore. I came deep inside of her just as I had said I would.

"Oh Soul!" she cried out as I came in her. She was panting, "P..please k..keep going..I'm n..not there y..yet," I smirked and pulled out. She gave me a disappointed look.

"You already came once my pet," I kissed her forehead and gave one of her pigtails a yank.

"Nnnh, no fair," she blushed and pouted.

"You know what's not fair?" I gave her a dangerously toothy grin.

"What?" she inquired.

"Having my own slave cum without my permission, it's not fair to the master who should be given the pleasure of telling her when to cum," I whispered in her ear darkly. I dressed myself in my suit trousers and nothing else, "You will be showered and downstairs for dinner in exactly 30 minutes, there will be punishment if you do not obey," she began to get up and leave to go to the adjoining bathroom, "and Maka…," she turned.

"Yes?"

"You will not touch yourself in the shower; if I hear a single moan from in there you will be punished doubly," I petted her hair and gave her a quick kiss as I left. She headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

MAKA's P.O.V

As I walked into the bathroom I blushed bright red as I recalled what he told me would be the consequence if I touched myself. I stepped into the center of the bathroom, picked up the remote off the sink and turned on the flickering candle lights and the window dimmer. Before I knew it the only light was the flickering candles and the cool blue color of the shower head's light illuminating the water as it spilled down my body. His voice echoed in my head as I began to rub soap all over my figure.

"You will be spanked, hard. And I will have you wander around the house naked all day. If someone knocks at the door you will answer it naked. You will sit them down in the parlor and you will tell them you are their slave for an hour, I will be watching to make sure you do everything as instructed. Hell, I may even join in the fun," he had smirked at me as my posture instantly went from confident to insecure. I remembered how low and sexy his voice was.

I wanted to obey him, but I was so full of need. The steam, heat, and relaxing feeling of the shower wasn't helping to calm my excitement. I bit my lip, I figured if I didn't make any noise he would never know about me touching myself. Slowly, I began to fondle my own breasts, gently tugging each nipple. I imagined Soul's teeth biting on my nipples and let out a small moan. Instantly I gasped and covered my mouth. I hoped to god he hadn't heard it. I heard the doorknob to the bathroom turn and I freaked out.

"Maka," the sound of Soul's voice made me even more turned on. I froze.

"Y..yes?" I spoke in soft tones.

"I want more," I heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and blushed as I felt a nude body press against my own from behind. Feeling his hard length against my ass made me blush red, I couldn't even begin to imagine what more he could possibly desire. He gripped my breasts from behind and tugged gently. I moaned.

"Soul," I murmured, "What more do you want from me," I blushed, thank god the room was dim. Next thing I knew he had me on my stomach on the bathroom floor and he was prodding the tip of his cock at my asshole, "N..no!" he and I had done a lot of things, but that was one boundary we hadn't crossed yet.

"Yes," He thrust into me mercilessly and I felt a strange pain spread through me. He slowly began to thrust himself in and out, "God, you're so fucking tight," he moaned through clenched teeth.

"Ahn!" I groaned in a mixture of pain and odd pleasure.


End file.
